starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Caitlin Voss
=History= Early Years Not much is known of Caitlin Voss’s early life, and it is a subject she is loath to talk about even with her friends and family. Her father was an exiled Jedi, cast out of the order sometime before the beginning of the clone wars. He had gone against the Jedi tenet of abstaining from emotional involvement, and when a women he cared about deeply was killed he was unable to come to terms with her death, walking the fine line between the light and dark sides of the Force. Years later he met and married Caitlin’s mother, the two of them going into hiding among the Outer Rim worlds. However he never truly got over the loss of his first love, his feelings for her ever clouding his perspectives on the Force; thus it was that Caitlin inherited his emotional instabilities when it came to wielding her own powers. The Fallen (ANH - ESB) As soon as she was old enough Caitlin left home, unable to fit in with the quiet life her parents wanted for her. For years she roamed the galaxy, building on the basic knowledge of the Force her father had taught her, and finding that she too walked that precarious line between the light and dark sides of the Force. Unlike many who had strode down that path Caitlin found that she was swayed by neither side, her emotions tugging across both sides of that imaginary line yet never straying too far. It was during this period when she encountered the Jedi Knight Ethan Voss (her future husband), on the small Outer Rim world of Kyria Decos. Like Voss she had followed the rumors that a small band of Jedi who had survived the purge had set up a small settlement there, and had been living among then for several months. They called themselves The Fallen, and had all but turned from the ways of the Force, marrying and creating families, wishing nothing more than to live out there remaining days in peace. However Caitlin and Ethan were not the only ones to track them down, and a short while later a group of the Empire’s Jedi hunters arrived intent on wiping them out. Despite an initial lack of trust between Caitlin and her future husband to be, the two of them banded together, and with the help of an aging Jedi Master named Kanon, were able to defeat the Empire’s Hunters and save The Fallen, but regretfully at the cost of Jedi Master Kanon’s life. A Matter of the Force (ANH – ESB) After The Fallen had abandoned their home on Kyria Decos, Caitlin joined up with Ethan Voss as his traveling companion, and an uneasy friendship formed between them, one that at times almost bordered on something more. It was during this burgeoning relationship that a vision sent Ethan, Caitlin, and the Jedi Srekan De’Vosh (and old friend of Ethan’s) back out to the rim to a distant world located at the very edge of the galaxy. It was there on the planet Elysella that they found the remains of an Imperial research frigate that looked to have been dragged from orbit by some malevolent force. Upon investigating the wreckage they found a sole survivor, the frigate’s Captain Fiella Brinna, and discovered that the research team had awakened an ancient entity that fed of the life force of others, especially those sensitive to the Force. It was this entity that had dragged the frigate from orbit after possessing the leader of the research team, and turning the rest of the frigates crew into little more than zombies able to do its bidding. While Ethan and Srekan sort a way to destroy the Entity, the creature subtly manipulated Caitlin’s mind, instilling in her an urge for power and promising a means of delivering it. Finally for the first time in her life the deadlock between the two warring haves of the Force was broken, and Caitlin succumbed to the dark side of the Force. After the Entity had faced Ethan and Srekan, and unable to defeat the two Jedi, Caitlin stole Ethan’s ship and spirited the entity off Elysella leaving Ethan, Srekan, and the Imperial Captain effectively stranded. The Dark Heart (ANH – ESB) Caitlin and the Entity then traveled to Nar Shaddaa, ostensibly to lie low, however the Entity had another purpose in mind; it was there to track down an ancient race of historians that knew of the creatures’ true origin, and silence them forever. However while there Caitlin encountered a old women living on the streets, mad, yet strong in the Force. The women told of her the Entity’s plans, revealing that the being was not as powerful as he had claimed and leading Caitlin to believe that the Entity could not deliver the power that he had promised her; more she began to suspect that she really didn’t care for such power. Heeding the old women’s advice Caitlin set out into the sewers bellow Nar Shaddaa to find these historians, ‘Guardians of Lore’ as the old women had called them. Upon find the Guardians they revealed that the Entity was in fact no more powerful than Caitlin, and that her sudden lust for power was in fact a suggestion implanted by the Entity, last of a race of Force leeches known as the Mavoi. Before Caitlin could come to terms with what had been revealed to her, the Entity arrived with a small army of his ‘undead’ drones, and proceeded to attack the Guardians sanctuary. The Guardians had foreseen there own destruction though, and rather than let the Entity take their lifeforce, thus increasing his power tenfold, they implored Caitlin to end their existence. Somewhat reluctantly, despite her current dark nature, she did as she was asked, escaping a short time later and thus denying the Entity what it sort. Jedi Redemption (ANH – ESB) Caitlin then returned to Elysella, the planet where she had first encountered the Entity. Through the currents of the Force she sent out a message, telling Ethan Voss where she was, and luring him back to Elysella to face the Entity with her, unknowing that he would ultimately provide her a path back from the dark side of the Force. Voss, who had escaped Elysella with Srekan De’Vosh, and had later been betrayed by the Imperial Captain they had rescued, and then briefly captured by the Empire, returned to Elysella for a final showdown with Caitlin and the Entity. What Caitlin didn’t know was that Ethan had been carrying around his own secret burden. Long ago he had received a mortal wound, one that should have killed him, however a fellow Jedi who had loved him had bound her spirit to his to keep him alive until he could receive medical attention. Now, years later the spirit of the women who had once loved him still resided in him. While Voss and Srekan finally faced down the Entity who had returned seeking to destroy Caitlin, it was this women’s spirit that invaded Caitlin and faced Caitlin’s dark side in a battle on the ethereal pain. In the end the spirit sacrificed herself to bring Caitlin back from the dark side, and restore her to what she had been, just in time for Caitlin to help Ethan and Srekan destroy the Entity forever. Post RTJ – Present In the intervening years Caitlin and Ethan finally admitted their feelings for each other and married, a short time later birthing a daughter Ehlana. It was these events that finally gave Caitlin a purpose in life, and drew her firmly over to the light side of the Force. Despite this Caitlin had deliberately distanced herself from the Jedi at large, spending the majority of her time raising her daughter, and bailing her husband out of whatever ill-advised situation he’s gotten himself in. Recently though, with her daughter growing up, and her husband off again setting the galaxy to rights, she had decided to rejoin the ranks of the Jedi and hopeful play a more active part in galactic events. Category:Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi Order Characters